Por de trás de um sorriso
by Algum ser
Summary: Nem sempre sorrisos mostram felicidade...Nem sempre a vida nos dá alegrias...O que fazer quando tudo desmorona por causa de um amor besta?


Por de trás de um sorriso

**_Dedicado á: Tmizinha, que com sua fic me deu inspiração e a Jaque-chan que acompanhou enquanto escrevia._**

Capítulo único – A música da dor 

Há segredos que ninguém vai descobrir, há dores que ninguém vai superar, há lágrimas que ninguém vai soltar, e há sorrisos dos quais ninguém vai desconfiar.

**Um sorriso que esconde dor, um sorriso usado como máscara, o mais falso sorriso.**

**Há aqueles que sorriem por estarem alegres, há outros que sorriem para mascarar o verdadeiro sentimento, talvez perda, talvez solidão, talvez nada...É assim o meu sorriso...**

Não há ninguém que possa me salvar dessas trevas, desse teatro...Dessa peça eterna, vamos atuar, saia de casa e dê o seu mais bonito e falso sorriso.

Há mesmo a sinceridade em um sorriso, mas também a falsidade, esta que uso como arma para me esconder dos que me machucam, dos que podem me machucar.

Esta é a minha maneira de fugir, minha maneira de me prender em uma concha, mas quando ninguém mais vê, simplesmente perco o brilho falsificado no olhar e o perco no meio de tantos pensamentos que me sufocam...

Sinto-me sufocada...Não sei por que estou aqui, não há nada que possa me mostrar o verdadeiro significado de sorrir.

**Vamos, botei a máscara e saí, sorrindo e falando que está tudo bem.Essa é minha vida, vida de sofrimentos, vida de dor, vida de falsidade.Não sei para que continuar uma vida que eu não quero, uma vida totalmente desperdiçada em olhar você, mesmo que você se quer tenha percebido a minha tristeza.**

Bom, eu não vou mais esperar que você perceba algo, não vou mais ficar aqui chorando, enquanto seu sorriso verdadeiro esfrega na minha cara o quanto eu sou infeliz, e bem, sabe o que eu farei no final?Oh, bem, me afogarei nas trevas, nas mágoas, nas falsidades, e por favor, não venha me salvar.

Deuses, que baboseira eu estou falando, você não percebe como eu estou sofrendo, como eu estou sufocando a cada instante dessa vida falsificada.

Fiz uma promessa _"Não vou chorar por mais que a dor seja eterna." _, e estou cumprindo-a, mas estou morrendo, morrendo por dentro...Esqueci de mencionar de que não controlo os sofrimentos da alma, não posso manda-la parar de sangrar com a faca que você enfiou nesta, não posso...

"_Ande, siga em frente, mostre do que você é capaz. "– _Falo comigo mesma, sabendo que não sou capaz nem mesmo de respirar sem sentir esse ar mórbido que me cerca.

**Não posso acreditar que um dia, fui feliz, que um dia, sorri, não mais tenho aquele sorriso contagiante, não mais sou feliz, então, por favor, crave esta faca de uma vez, acabe com meu sofrimento, não me peça para ficar...**

**Oh, que asneira ando falando, nesse último suspiro de sanidade só saem mais erros, só saem mais insanidades.**

**Acha que sou realmente feliz?Meu sorriso se perde, quando ninguém observa, estou acostumada a olhar para os lados procurando os olhares dos alheios ao meu sofrimento, ou seja, todos, e quando não os encontro voltados a minha falsa felicidade, a minha falsa pessoa, então, aí neste momento eu deixo a máscara cair.**

**Não sei quem disse que para ser feliz tem que sorrir, que para ser triste tem que chorar, pois eu sorrio e não sou feliz, eu não choro e sou muito mais do que apenas uma adolescente depressiva em uma forte crise de depressão, oh, não, céus!**

**Oh, céus, não sei que mal pratiquei em minha vida que resultasse em tamanha dor, por _sua, e apenas sua_ causa, mas não lhe culpo.E sim, a esta droga de coração, tão pequena, tão arteira.**

**Oh, deuses, meu coração, tão arteiro, tão sofredor, tão pequeno e tão controlador, este sim é o culpado, este sim é culpado pela minha alma, mas, o que posso fazer?Mandar tudo para o inferno e junto dele seguir.**

**Como algo tão pequeno pode nos deixar sofrer tanto?Como pode controlar tantas emoções, como?É culpa do coração, esta dor, culpa do coração está faca cravada em minha alma, apenas culpa dele.**

**Culpa do seu coração também, por nunca ter me visto ao seu lado, por nunca ter notado que tudo que eu queria era um pouco de atenção, era um pouco de felicidade.**

**Tinha que ser _você_, reclamão, briguento, mas infelizmente aquele que eu amo, aquele que eu queria ter ao meu lado, o único que eu não posso ter.**

**Lembra-se de quando eu sorria para você e você me dizia que amava meu olhar e esta sinceridade nele?Que eu era tão alegre, e eu contagiava a todos.**

**Falava que eu era solidária ajudando a todos, mas hoje em dia, não posso sequer ajuda-los, então como vou me ajudar?Ou então como posso ajuda-los se não consigo me ajudar?**

**Só quero lhe falar, que estou morrendo, que estou sofrendo, que estou chorando.Por anos fingi, e hoje, como um dos últimos atos choro, para lavar minha alma, para parar de sofrer.**

**Seco as lágrimas com uma mão, enquanto com a outra aperto a areia da praia, tentando fazer com que minhas mãos parem de tremer.**

**Como sou inútil, nem ao menos tenho coragem de acabar com meu próprio sofrimento, mas, agora, não posso voltar atrás.**

**Descumpri uma promessa pensando que morreria, e então, assim o farei, apunhalei minha alma com a faca, enquanto cortava meus pulsos, mergulhava na mágoa, nas trevas, enquanto caminhava para o local mais profundo do mar.**

**Ouvia um chamado ao longe, mas não vou olhar, céus, me enganei por tanto tempo, que não na última hora, com a alma lavada, então, mergulho no mar, vejo o sol nascendo, aquela paisagem que eu sempre amei, mas, o mar ainda escuro me chama, para as trevas que vou encontrar em baixo dele.**

**Ao mergulhar e passar certo tempo em baixo das águas sinto braços me puxarem com violência, subo a superfície, mas meus olhos estão pesados demais para serem abertos, ao chegar na areia ouço a voz do hanyou, abro os olhos e...**

"Achei que tinha chegado tarde de mais e –" 

"**Só quero dizer que eu te amo, Inuyasha, mas, agora...estou de partida" – Falei, já com o sol alto no céu, aparecendo e refletindo no mar a minha frente.**

"**Não, você vai agüentar e –"**

"**Só queria falar _TE amo" – Falei memorizando cada traço daquele rosto que eu não mais veria._**

Antes de partir senti os lábios dele sobre os meus, enquanto ele tirava uma mecha de meu cabelo preto-azulado do meu rosto e após o beijo olhando meus olhos marrons e foi aí que eu fui embora.

**3 anos depois**

"_**Hoje faz três anos que ela morreu, vou visitar seu túmulo..."**_

Inuyasha, seu boboca, por favor, eu morri para te ver feliz, não se incomode em me visitar.Só quero que possa me perdoar por ter te abandonado, mas agora, vou lhe proteger.

**Vi o sorriso no rosto dele, apesar de ter partido ele era feliz, e isso me deixava mais feliz, não tinha mais que fantasiar a minha alegria, aqui eu posso mostrar minha dor, daqui eu lhe protejo, por mais que te ame eu sei e quero lhe ver feliz, mesmo que seja com outra pessoa...**

_F.I.N.I.T.O_

_**Sniff...Gostei muito dessa one-shot, me perdoem pela demora, eu sei que deveria postar outras fics, mas é que me deu muita vontade de escrever essa...**_

**_Desculpem-me pela Kagome, deu para perceber que era ela?Eu estava planejando uma fic assim, sem nome do personagem, faz tempo, só me faltava idéia até a Tmizinha chegar com a fic dela e eu completar aqui!_**

REVIEWS!POR FAVOR!


End file.
